Adventures of John: Journey to Neverland
by John The Adventurer
Summary: I am John the Adventurer. In my journeys through the magical realms, I have been to many strange and wonderful places. One of my earliest adventures took me to a land of dreams and imagination, a land known as Neverland, the home of Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. But while I was in Neverland I learned the shocking truth, about both Pan and the island itself.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: Journey to Neverland

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

I have been to many places on my adventures, seen many worlds and encountered many strange creatures. In the beginning, my adventures revolved around a great conflict among the Fae in which I was central, a conflict between my mentor, the Queen of Spring, and her rival, the Lord of the Darkened Lands, or as I referred to him, the Dark Lord. My very first adventure beyond the Realm of Faerie, long before I found myself in an impossible world and fell in love with a Disney princess(see Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen), was to a land of dreams and imagination, a land that holds a special place in the hearts of many children, mine included. My first journey across the realms was to the eternal realm of Neverland, home to Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. But Neverland was not as I expected, and neither was Pan.


	2. Chapter 1

Adventures of John: Journey to Neverland

Chapter 1

It started one Saturday morning. School was over for the week, my friends were unavailable, and I was bored out of my mind.

"There's nothing to do!" I groaned. Of course, there were a lot of things I could have done, but as a twelve year old sixth grader, my only focus was on immediate entertainment.

"There's plenty to do!" Pixie contradicted. Pixie is, well, a pixie. I met her while on a third grade field trip and we had been best friends ever since. I was the only one who was able to see or hear her then, and I still have yet to find another human being who can. Her name isn't actually Pixie of course, that's just the nickname I gave her when we first met. Her real name sounds like wind blowing through a field of wildflowers, but that can be a bit difficult to pronounce. Plus, I was in third grade. Pixie was the best I could think up on the spot.

"We could go on an adventurer!" she told me as she fluttered around my head, the shifting colors of her florescent dress making me dizzy.

"And do what?" I asked her, swatting her away. "We won, it's over. There's nothing more to do." The Queen and I had defeated the Dark Lord a little over a few weeks before, and every time I returned to the Faerie Realm I was hailed as a hero(except, of course, for the Darkened Lands, where they fled in terror whenever I came near), but I could find no more adventure in my travels. With the Dark Lord and his armies gone, I had no purpose.

"You can go to other places other than Faerie Land, you know," Pixie told me, looking down at me in a very dignified manner, except for the fact that she was upside down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, ignoring her topsy-turvieness. Up until this point, I had always believed that I could only travel to the Faerie Realm. Neither Pixie nor the Queen had ever mentioned me being able to travel anywhere else.

"You can go anywhere!" she exclaimed. "Anywhere you think of!"

"Anywhere?" I asked. "I could go to Olympus, or Narnia, or somewhere like that?"

"Well, they're not all that nice on Olympus," she told me, "and there's not really much left on Narnia to go to, but yes, you've got the point."

I thought of all the places I had read about, all the magical worlds. Then I looked at Pixie and saw the little sprinkles of pixie dust falling off of her sparkling, multi-colored wings. "Is it true?" I asked her. "About pixie dust, I mean. Can it really make you fly?"

"All these years, and you've never thought to ask me that question?"

"I guess I just never thought about it," I told her. "So, can it?"

"Once it could," she answered. "But not anymore. Not it in this world anyways. This world's magic is all used up. Pixie dust doesn't work here for the same reason no one can see me, and you can't use your powers. This magic of this world is dead."

"Wow," I said. "That was some pretty serious stuff you said there, especially for you Pixie. Aren't you usually the positive one?"

"Of course I am!" she giggled, spinning around. "So, where to first?"

I smiled at her. "The second star to the right and straight on till morning."

"Neverland!" she laughed. "Oh, it's been **ages **since I've been there!"

"Well then," I told her, settling down into a trance, "off to Neverland."


	3. Chapter 2

Adventures of John: Journey to Neverland

Chapter 2

I flew through the night sky, enjoying the feeling of the wind on my face. Pixie darted around me, a miniature star all on her own, yet constantly shifting and changing, unlike any other star out there.

"There it is!" I shouted, pointing at a pair of stars ahead of us. "Second star to the right, then straight on till morning!"

I felt a familiar thrill as we passed through the boundaries separating the worlds, flying into a wall of dark clouds and exiting on the other side, in Neverland. It was exactly like I remembered from the movie. Off to the left I could see the Indian camp, to the far right was Mermaid Lagoon, and beneath the mountains was Pirate Cove, where- but it wasn't there. Shocked, I did a double take. Where was Captain Hook's ship?

I flew lower, trying to get a better look, and I found my answer. The Jolly Roger, the ship of the infamous Captain Hook, was sunk at the bottom of the cove, and looked like it had been that way for quite a long time. Gesturing for Pixie to follow, I decided to investigate the rest of the island. Soaring over the Indian camp, I found it deserted, with no sign of life. I flew over to the tree where Peter Pan had his secret hideout. Well, in the movie anyways. But there was nothing. Like the rest of the island, it was abandoned, and had been form some time now.

I left the tree, and was about to fly away when I heard a shout from behind me. "Hey you!" the childish voice called. "You're not going to leave just yet, are you?"

I turned around and saw Peter Pan, looking as if he had jumped right out of the movie screen, complete with red hair, pointed ears, and green tights. "Nice to meet you!" he said, offering his hand. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Well," I told him, "I'm not from around here. I just came here from Earth."

"Earth, huh?" Pan asked, scratching his head. "Been a long time since we've had any visitors from Earth, huh Tink?" A little yellow ball of light darted out from behind him, seeming to nod in agreement. Looking closer, I saw that it was indeed Tinkerbelle, who was even shorter than Pixie was, maybe about half her height. When she thought Pan and I weren't looking she stuck her tongue out at Pixie.

"What happened here?" I asked Pan. "Hook's ship, the Indian camp? And where are the lost boys?"

For a moment, his jolly face fell. "They died," he told me. "Captain Hook invaded the Indian camp, and we came in to help the Indians out." He paused to compose himself. "Tink and I were the only survivors."

"Oh," I said, not sure how to respond. "Here I thought I was going to a land of dreams and fun. Just our luck, huh Pixie?"

"It's not all bad!" Pan quipped. "As long as you're here, we could always play a game!"

"What sort of game?" I asked, suspicious about his sudden change in attitude."

"You know that magic gets power from belief, right?" he asked. "Nowhere is that more true than Neverland. This is a land of dreams in the most literal sense. People used to be able to come here in their dreams, you know, before so many of them stopped believing. Even though people no longer come here in their dreams, you can still do things here that you could never do in the real world."

"Like jump hundreds of feet on the air and land unharmed?" thinking about a dream I had the previous night.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "So what do you say? Want to play a round of Neverland tag?"

"Since I'm already here, why not?" I said, ignoring the warning sirens sounding in my head.

"Okay then," Pan said, grinning broadly. For an instant, I saw something dark in his eyes. "Run!"

After the first five minutes I decided that I really did not like this game. To my right I heard the snarls of jungle cats, to my left the howling of wolves, and above me the shrill laughter of Peter Pan. I had already lost track of Pixie, who was being chased by Tinkerbelle in a similar manner. All I could see was the darkness ahead of me, along with the occasional burst of yellow or rainbow light.

"I never should have come here," I told myself. "'Never meet your heroes,' isn't that how the saying goes? Never trust a kid wearing tights."

I didn't know how he was doing it, but Pan seemed to have control over the entire island. Every root and branch tried to trip me or smack me in the face, and the animals, which had been conspicuously absent before the chase, suddenly seemed to be looking for a bite of John stew. Suddenly I stopped, barely managing to keep from falling off the edge of the sudden cliff which had not been there the previous second. Looking behind me, I could just see the glint of the predators' eyes in the darkness. I didn't have much time. So, I jumped.

As I fell, I imagined a jetpack, picturing it in my mind. Then, when I was about the hit the rocks below, I focused, and thrust off! I looked down at the animals gathered at the cliff's edge. "See ya, suckers!" I called out, flying off. I found Pixie and Tinkerbelle fighting above the forest and created a tightly-woven net, which I dropped right on Tinkerbelle's head. Pixie and I flew off, ready to leave Neverland behind for good.

Unfortunately, we forgot about something very important. The mermaids. As we flew off, storm clouds gathered. At first we ignored them, focused as we were on returning home, but that was a mistake as well. Soon, hurricane-force winds blew us off course, forcing us back towards the island.

Turning around, I saw Pan floating there, a smug smile on his face. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" he asked laughing. "Nobody leaves this island without my permission. Thank you, ladies!" He took of his feathered cap and bowed toward the ocean, were I could see a collection of fish-like tails vanishing beneath the waves.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Why hunt us, why keep us here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "Because it's fun!"

But I had enough of Pan's games. I rocketed towards the mountains, determined to end it. I had a plan, and this time Peter Pan would not keep me from returning home.


	4. Chapter 3

Adventures of John: Journey to Neverland

Chapter 3

My plan was immensely complicated, and requires an immensely advanced mind to understand. Not really though. It was really a fairly simple plan. Am I going to tell you what it was? Not quite yet.

I led Pan into the mountains, deep into caves and tunnels. I weaved as complicated a path as I could, going through side tunnels and backtracking, even creating new tunnels when I had to. I did everything possible to make sure that Pan would get lost. Then, to complete the effect, I magically muted all noises I could make, turned myself invisible, and even made sure I had no scent. In other words, I was undetectable.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Pan called, his voice echoing through the tunnels. "Here I thought we were supposed to be playing tag, not hide-and-go-seek! It's not polite to go around changing the rules like that."

I saw his shadow vanish behind a corner and I followed it. I summoned up a knife that I had imagined for a very specific purpose. If all went as planned, this knife was my ticket out of here.

"Using magic, are we?" Pan asked. "That's cheating, you know."

_Says the one who turned a whole island against me_, I thought. I approached Pan from behind, creeping up on him, making sure he didn't have some way of detecting me.

"Where are you?" he called. "I'm starting to get tired of this game of yours."

"Then let's stop playing!" I cried, canceling my enchantments and slashing at Pan with the knife.

"That's the best you've got?" Pan laughed, flying out of the way. "That little knife of yours missed me by a mile!"

"I wasn't aiming for you," I told him, grinning. I held up my hand, which held something impossible. Something that shouldn't be able to be held. I was talking, of course, about his shadow. The knife had done its job, separating Pan from his shadow. It squirmed and wriggled in my hands, but my grip was iron.

"Give me that!" the ordered, rage flaring in his eyes. "That is not yours to take!"

"Don't like losing, do you?" I asked him. "Sure, I'll give you your shadow back. But only once Pixie and I have left Neverland for good."

"That's what you want, fine then. Just give it back!" He demanded, holding out his hand.

"Once Pixie and aiare are far away from here," I repeated, edging away. I created a flame in my other hand. "If you try to stop us, I'll destroy it."

And so, I flew out of the caves, grabbed Pixie, and fled. I could feel Pan's baleful eyes on my back, following me all the way, but I kept the flame going, and he dared not do anything lest I destroy his precious shadow. We passed through the clouds once again, entering the place between realms. Only when my own realm, my home, was in sight did I dare release Pan's shadow.

Back at home, I sat in my chair, thinking. "That was fun," I told Pixie. "Where to next?"


	5. Epilogue

Adventures of John: Journey to Neverland

Epilogue

Years later I returned to Neverland armed with experience and knowledge. I found Pan alone on the beach, drawing in the sand with a stick. He failed to notice me until I was directly in front of him.

"Ah, hello there John," he said, not looking up. "I've been hearing tales of your exploits. Taking on the Queen of Hearts, revealing the truth about the Wizard of Oz, even traveling around with that Doctor fellow. You've certainly been a busy little bee, haven't you?"

"Unlike you," I responded. "You still haven't left this island. You do look different though."

"That's just you," he told me. "Neverland is a realm of imagination. You think differently now, so you see me differently. At least you still believe though. Neverland is dying, you see. No one believes anymore. I tried to leave the island, not long after you came. No one can see me, hear me, or even touch me. I might as well be a ghost."

"That's how it is for most magical creatures these days," I told him. "Especially the ones with too strong of a connection to a specific realm."

"But you could fix it!" He cried, suddenly having an idea. "You can travel the realms. You could be the recruiter for my new Lost Boys. You talk to them, convince them to come, and then my shadow can being them here. You could save Neverland! What do you say, do you want to join the Lost Boys?"

I burst out laughing, unable to contain my mirth. "That's the best you've got?" I asked him, echoing his words from all those years ago. "That is the best you could come up with?" I crouched down and looked him in the eye. "I am not the same naïve child who you first met. Yes, I still believe in magic. It's kind of hard not to when you've seen the things I have. But I have learned a lot of things these past few years. About magic, about Neverland, and about you. For one thing, Neverland isn't dying, you are. From boredom."

He looked at me, shocked.

"Oh, don't give me that that look," I told him. "The mermaids that came just when you needed them, the animals that appeared out of nowhere, the Indians, the pirates, even Tinkerbelle. None of them were real. I had read that you could create whatever you wanted while you were here, but I never imagined the scale at which you were doing it. You did all this for your own entertainment!"

"You made yourself into the hero of the story, but for that you needed a villain, so you created Captain Hook, an enemy smart enough that he could challenge you but just stupid enough that you could always win. You couldn't make him too good. Of course, to be a hero you also needed someone to save, so you created the Indians, with Tigerlily as your damsel in distress. And every hero needs a good sidekick, so you created Tinkerbelle. But after a while your creations began to bore you. They were too predictable! And so you started bringing young boys over to the island, boys who would idolize you and still bring some variety to your little game, while the children that came to Neverland in their dreams every night make the perfect guest stars."

"And this worked for hundreds of years. But eventually the children stopped coming, and you got bored. I don't know what happened next, whether one of your games was just too dangerous or you simply killed them yourself because you thought it would be fun, but however it happened to Lost Boys died, and you were left to entertain yourself once more. And when you finally left the island to find more victims to entertain you, you could do nothing. So now you ask for my help, not to keep Neverland alive, but to keep you entertained."

"So, is that it then?" he asked dismally. "You've figured me out, so now you've come to gloat?"

"No, not at all," I laughed. "I came here to end this once and for all." I took a small golden sphere out of my pocket and laid it on the beach. A mechanism triggered in the device, and a burst of energy shot out, covering the entire island in a dome of golden light. "From now on, neither you nor your shadow will be able to leave Neverland. Ever. You will never be able to steal children from their homes again, no matter how much time passes." I turned away, readying myself to leave. "Enjoy your solitude."

"No, please don't!" he shrieked, grabbing me. "Don't leave me alone here!"

I shook him off with a blast of force, launching him back into the sand. "It's less than you deserve, I assure you. At least now you can still entertain yourself with your imaginary friends. Be glad I didn't take that away from you as well."

And so with that I said goodbye to Neverland forever.


	6. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society


End file.
